Pure
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Yusuke did die, He did come back to become a spirit detective. He met Hiei, he knew Kuwabara, he was dating Keiko, and he met Botan and Koenma. what if they all met Kurama under different circumstances? -FullSummaryInside- Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pure

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: A friend of mines.

Rating: M

Summary: What started out as an illegal human-trade bust in the makai turns into a mission to save one's kin.

Warnings: Yusuke x Kurama; Hiei x Kurama; Implied Hiei x Oc that means Yaoi. Violence, Language, Character Death, possibly very hard descriptions of abuse and gore.

Demon of the day: Siren; Beautiful demon-ness that sing lovely songs to entrance men and lead them to their deaths.

Motivational Music: Original Music by me.

00

Pure

1

00

Kurama sat under a tree alone. He had been sitting outside for a while in the hard rain. The tree shielded him from the rain so he didn't worry much about getting wet. He sighed and ran his hands through his silver hair. He watched as all the other kitsunes – all with either red or brown hair and fur – run about gathering their kits and running inside their huts to escape being wet. He frowned slightly and brought his legs up to his chest. This wasn't really his clan. His clan was filled with kitsunes with beautiful silver hair and fur. They also didn't have multiple tails like these kitsunes happened to have. They were also a lot smaller than these ones, though, not by much.

They were a clan of rare silver kitsunes. Yeah, were. Kurama felt tears gather in his eyes. They also weren't fighters. They didn't hunt so they never really had a reason to train themselves on how to fight off predators. They stayed secluded deep in the forest; however, hunters had stumbled upon their small clan and wiped them out.

Kurama's older brother had managed to escape, but with fatal wounds. The older kitsune had protected him from the hunters. He also was the one who had brought him to this small village of kitsunes to live in safety. They said he died in the same night from his wounds and Kurama had yet to get over it even when it happened 5 years ago. "Kit," Kurama looked up at the frowning face of his adoptive father. This man had acted as his father for the past 5 years. The kitsune was the leader of this small village. He had red hair that came to his shoulders; his eyes were amber – the only trait he seemed to share with these kitsunes – and behind him flicked seven tails. Kurama never really understood what the tails signified, but he did over hear some kits talking about it showed how strong you were. "Why are you out in the rain? Come inside." The man held out his hand. Kurama shook his head.

"I don't want to…" Kurama mumbled. Being inside when it rained reminded the kit of when his own village had been raided. He was sleep at the time but when his clan mates had smelled danger, they had hidden their kits away. He was lucky that the hunters hadn't spotted him but that was only because his brother had distracted them away from his hiding space. The older kitsune sighed as he squatted down to try to see Kurama's face.

"Come on, Kit…You'll get sick if you stay out in this weather…" He held out his hand. Kurama looked at him and tears began to roll down his face. "Oh, Kurama…" He held out his arms and Kurama slowly crawled over to him and hugged him, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Leader," The red kitsune turned to look up at the person who had called him. "Your mate is calling for you," He said. The red haired kitsune nodded. He held Kurama in his arms and stood up. He glanced behind to look at the brown haired kitsune that was following behind him. The kitsune had a giant leaf in his hand that acted as a shield from the rain.

"Thank you," The red kitsune said as the brown one held the leaf over his head. The kitsune smiled.

* * *

><p>"Icaron," The female brown fox ran over to him when he walked into the house. The red fox smiled at her. She looked at the silver kit in his arms. She sighed. Icaron walked past her and to the bed room of the small kitsune's room.<p>

"I don't want to stay in here!" Kurama cried as Icaron turned to leave. Icaron looked at Kurama with a frown.

"You will stay in here and go to sleep, kit." Icaron's mate stated firmly.

"Grace," Icaron frowned. "Come here, kit."

"Icaron!" She growled. "We will not spoil him! Just because he is the only one alive from his clan does NOT mean he gets special treatment. He will be treated the same as our other kits had been treated!"

"Grace!" Icaron growled. He glared at her. "Watch your tone with me; I'm up to here with your constant yelling!" Grace glared at Kurama and the kit cowered behind Icaron. "Stop scaring him!"

"If he and his clan had any back bone, maybe they'd still be alive now! They were-"

"GRACE!" Icaron boomed. "This discussion is over!" Grace snarled at him before turning and walking into another part of the hut. Icaron heard a slam and thumps against the door. He sighed; he would not be getting in that room anytime soon. He turned to the small kit in the bed. He was hiding under the covers. Icaron frowned and walked over to him. He pulled the covers from over the kitsune and watched him finger the small white gem around his neck. "Kit," Icaron sat down on the bed. Kurama looked up at him; tears were rolling down his face.

"Why does she hate me and my clan?" Kurama whispered. "Why does she say such mean things about them?"

"It's a long story, kit…" Icaron whispered. Icaron got into the bed behind Kurama. "Where did you get that necklace from?" Kurama smiled.

"Austin's friend gave me it…I think it's pretty." Kurama mumbled lowly. Icaron chuckled.

"I think someone has an eye for you, kit." Icaron said. "I'll have to chase females away 24/7."

"Do you think he would mate me?" Kurama asked.

"_He_?" Icaron looked down at Kurama with a frown. Kurama nodded. "Um…I…Of course," Icaron smiled, albeit a bit weakly. In his clan, same sex relationships were not common and often times scolded for. Kurama nodded and stared at the wall. He fell asleep after Icaron did.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Kurama was awakened from his sleep when the older fox behind him got out of the bed. Kurama sat up and watched sleepily as Icaron left the room. Kurama hopped out of the bed and followed after the fox. He ran into Icaron when the older fox suddenly stopped. Kurama looked up at him and Icaron chuckled. "Good morning, little one." He walked out of the hut with Kurama following behind him.<p>

"Kurama!" Kurama turned his gaze in the direction he heard his name being called. There were a group of kits waving at him. Kurama looked up at Icaron and the older fox smiled and nodded. Kurama smiled back and ran over to the other kits.

"Hey Kurama!" The one who yelled this time was a red female fox with large orange eyes. Her name was Milly. "You want to go play with us in the Berry forest?" She grinned. The other five with her grinned with her.

"Okay," Kurama smiled. Millie raised her finger up in the air.

"We have to have partners though!" She said. "To watch each other's back as usual!" She grinned. "I-"

"I want to be Kurama's partner," This happened to be the dark brown haired kitsune – so dark it looked almost black - that was standing next to Kurama. He happened to be the tallest of the kits. His eyes were amber. Kurama smiled at him. His name was Dusk.

"You just want to because you want to grow up to be his mate!" Millie cried. The other kits gasped.

"Well, so?" Dusk glared at her. "I could be a great mate to him. I bet Leader would allow it because I already have two tails and by the time I mature, I'll have 5!" He said with a huff. He grinned at Kurama. Kurama waved his tail around with a frown.

"I don't think I will grow another tail…" Kurama mumbled.

"It's okay," Dusk said with a huge grin. "I'll protect you and our kits from harm!"

"He's a boy!" Millie yelled. The other 4 nodded.

"He can't have kits!" The girl standing next to Millie shouted. She was from the same litter of kits as Millie. Her name was Lilly.

"Sure he can!" Dusk shouted back at her. The two growled and glared at one another before Lilly tackled him to the ground. The other kits gasped.

"Get off me!" Dusk snarled.

"NO!" Lilly hollered. Dusk managed to switch their positions and he placed his fangs on her neck. She instantly went limp but she continued to growl.

"What is going on over here?" Grace yelled as she walked over. The kits all stiffened as the older kitsune glared at them all. Lilly pushed Dusk off of her and pointed at Dusk.

"Dusk says he's going to mate with Kurama and have kits! Everyone knows males can't have babies!" Lilly shouted. Millie nodded.

"And he can't mate with Kurama because they're both boys!" The other kits nodded.

"He agreed to mate with him too!" Another kit shouted. Grace growled.

"Go to your parents, kits!" She snapped. All the kits split and ran except Dusk and Kurama. Dusk stood and dusted himself off. "Be gone with you, kit!" She snapped at Dusk. Dusk glared at her.

"Shut up," He snapped back at her. Grace's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Who is your mother? She should be punished for not teaching you proper manners!"

"Your mother should be punished for giving birth to you!" Dusk shouted before running away. Kurama slowly looked at Grace's red face. She was beyond angry at this point.

"Let's go," She snarled as she snatched up Kurama's arm and roughly dragged him back to their hut.

* * *

><p>"Sit there," Grace growled as she roughly pushed Kurama into a corner. She glared at him. "Don't move, don't speak, and don't do anything!" She yelled. She left the hut and slammed the door behind her. Kurama stared down<p>

* * *

><p>Kurama closed his eyes and fell asleep leaning against the wall. He didn't really know how long he had been sitting there but when he was bored, he just fell asleep.<p>

"_My little Kurama," Cooed the white haired fox demon as she spun around with the fox kit in her arms. The fox kit giggled._

"_Momma!" Kurama giggled. She smiled at him. Momma Fox looked up and her smile widened. Kurama followed her gaze and saw his father and oldest brother walk in._

"_Heya, Mother," Brother Fox said as he walked over and kissed Momma fox on the cheek. He took Kurama from her and grinned at him. "How's my favorite little brother?"_

"_Fine! Momma showed me how to sew!" Kurama pointed at the small pouch that he had done with help from Momma Fox. "I made it for you!"_

"_Where is my present?" Papa fox asked with a chuckle. He kissed his mate on the lips before rustling Kurama's hair._

"_No," Kurama wagged his finger at his father. "No messing up my hair! Momma just brushed it out!"_

"_Okay, okay," Papa fox held his hands up._

"_But, Momma made you something papa." Kurama pointed at the mug on the table._

"_What's this?" Papa fox walked over to the glass mug and grinned. "Lovely detail, honey."_

"_Thank you, dear." Momma fox smiled. Kurama laid his head against Brother Fox and yawned._

"_Someone is sleepy." Brother Fox chuckled. The fox family jumped as someone came crashing into the hut and slammed the door behind him. The three older foxes looked at him in confusion._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_T-There are visitors! But…they bring a horrible vibe with them!" The fox shuddered. Momma fox walked over to him and ran a hand through his hair._

"_Hush now," She whispered. "You can stay in here if you're afraid." The fox nodded and smiled at her in thanks._

"_Aluni," Brother Fox – Aluni – looked at his father. "Come with me to see who these visitors are,"_

Kurama's eyes slowly opened when he felt someone shaking him. He stared into orange eyes that had reddish brown hair falling in front of them. "Why are you sitting here in the corner?"

"Austin?" Kurama mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Austin frowned and he picked Kurama up. "You're home early…" Kurama mumbled.

"Kurama, it is the evening." Austin said. He held a hand to Kurama's forehead. "You're burning up! Where is father?"

"I don't know…." Kurama laid his head against Austin's shoulder.

"Where is mother? Why are you in the corner?"

"She got mad and told me to stay there," Kurama mumbled.

"What did you do?" Austin frowned.

"I agreed to mate with Dusk…" Kurama faintly replied. Austin sighed.

"Come with me, kit. You'll stay with me at my house until we can find father," Austin left the hut. "I told you whenever father leaves, you come to me,"

"I'm hungry…" Kurama mumbled. Austin sighed.

"I'll cook you something,"

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Small kits came running over to Austin as he walked through the door. There were 5 of them: 3 boys 2 girls. One of the boys has 2 tails while the others had one.<p>

"Austin," Austin looked up to the vixen sitting on a chair weaving a basket. "Hello little Youko."

"He's sick," Austin said as he walked into the hut fully and laid the silvery kit on the makeshift couch. The vixen stood and frowned slightly.

"Poor baby," The vixen sighed. "He's much weaker than that of our clan. I truly wonder how his people survived through the harsh winters." She left the room only to come back with some herbs, a bowl, and a thick cylinder. She smashed the herbs together into the bowl and she motioned towards the plant in the corner of the room and one of her kits fetched it for her. She snatched a petal of the plant and squeezed it and surprisingly a thick liquid came from it. She mixed it with the smashed herbs and looked in it. "I'm going to need some water," One of her kits ran out to get some and the others watched her closely. "I wonder if he would grasp how to use herbs," She looked at Kurama and she sighed.

"What is wrong?" Austin asked.

"I wish I was the one who was granted permission to take care of this kit," She frowned. "He is much more fragile than us and it would make more sense for a healer to be in care of him,"

"I'll talk to my father about that," Austin said with a nod. "Kurama seems to be comfortable with us anyway so I'm sure he wouldn't mind the change. It'll also give him someone close to play with other than the many kits in the village. Austin watched as his kit carefully walked over to his mate with the water. The vixen poured some of the water into the bowl and began to mix it. She handed it to Austin.

"Make him drink this…this should be enough to help him get better rather quickly." She smiled. "Take the water to so he can wash it down." Austin did as he was instructed and Kurama drunk the smashed herbs. He made a face as it went down but then his whole body relaxed as he fell asleep.

"Can I mate with him?" both the female kits asked at the same time. Austin chuckled as they glared at each other.

"I'm not sure he will be able to mate with anyone of the female persuasion considering it is the male's duty to protect. From the looks of it, he will not grow a second tail whereas females usually grow up to 3 tails."

* * *

><p>Kurama slowly opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked around. He heard a door open and he snapped his gaze towards it. The person in the door way stood there for a while in shock before smiling. The man was rather tall. Slightly taller than Austin who looked like he was tallest in the village. The man had pointed ears and long black hair and large leathery wings folding in on his back. The man wore a hat and a red pendant around his neck that seemed to glow. "You're awake,"<p>

"Kuronue," Kurama smiled. He knew the bat demon to be one of Austin's friends. Kurama then took notice that he was in the sitting room of Austin's hut. Kuronue came over to sit next to Kurama.

"How are you feeling, kit?" Kuronue asked as he placed his hand on the younger's forehead. Kurama grabbed Kuronue's larger hand with both his small hands and pulled the hand away.

"I'm fine," Kurama sighed.

"You've been out for a week," Kuronue said with a frown. That got Kurama's attention.

"Huh?"

"You have been asleep for a week," Kuronue repeated. "I'm sure you're hungry." Kurama watched as Kuronue walked out of the room. Kurama jumped up and ran to the window. It was night. He frowned and followed behind the bat demon. He was greeted by Austin, his mate, and their kids.

"Hi Kurama!" The two females greeted with a large smile. Kurama smiled back at them.

"Come and eat, Kurama," Austin said with a smile. There were two empty seats so he guessed Kuronue was staying for dinner. He sat down in the chair next to the seat Kuronue had taken and stared at his plate. It was some kind of meat. He made a face. His clan didn't indulge in meat.

"Oh," Austin's mate cried.

"What is it?" Austin asked as he ripped the meat up on the plate for his daughter who was sitting next to him.

"I forgot Kurama doesn't eat meat," She stood up and looked outside.

"It is way too dangerous for you to be out there picking berries at night," Austin said as he stood.

"It's okay…." Kurama mumbled lowly as he stared at the bloody meat with a little green tint to his face. Kuronue stood up.

"Have you ever had cooked meat?" Kuronue asked. Kurama looked up at him.

"I have never eaten meat before." Kurama said. Kuronue frowned.

"Let me see your teeth," Kuronue said. Kurama opened his mouth to reveal tiny but sharp fangs and teeth. Kuronue looked at Austin's sons. "Let me see your teeth," The three opened their mouths to reveal small fangs and razor sharp teeth but they were larger than Kurama's. "No wonder, your teeth is much smaller," He said. He tapped one of Kurama's fangs. "And a bit duller,"

"So his teeth were not meant for meat," Austin asked. Kuronue nodded. He left the room.

"I'll be back with some grub for you, Kurama," Kuronue said with a grin. Kurama smiled at him. He looked at Austin and Austin's mate.

"I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble…" He mumbled. His ears drooped and he looked down. Austin walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not causing trouble, little one," Austin said with a smile. He ruffled the silver kit's hair. Kuronue came into the room with a small basket of berries.

"I didn't know how much you'd eat," Kuronue said as he sat the basket down. "This should be enough,"

"Are those nuts?" one of Austin's sons exclaimed. Kuronue nodded.

* * *

><p><em>I've actually put this story on hold earlier in the year. I wanted all chapters to match and flow perfectly but I think ch1 and ch2 don't do that well with each other. Hehe…<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pure

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: A friend of mines.

Rating: M

Summary: What started out as an illegal human-trade bust in the makai turns to a mission to save one's kin.

Warnings: Yusuke x Kurama; Hiei x Kurama; Karasu x Kurama; Hiei x OC(kinda) that means Yaoi. Violence, Language, Character Death, possibly very hard descriptions of abuse and gore.

Demon of the day: Fallen Angel; an angel that has been exiled from heaven as a punishment for lapsing into sin.

Motivational Music: Lacrimosa – Kalafina

Original Post: 12/24/11

Revised Post: 4/3/12

00

Pure

2

00

**10 Years Later…**

Kurama stared blankly out the small window of what was now his room. He turned his head when he heard the door open. He smiled at the familiar sight of the cat demon he'd come to know for the past 10 years. She was not that tall but she wasn't that short either, she had violet eyes and long pink hair that she kept in a low pony-tail. She was wearing a purple kimono. She came into the room and sat at the low table and Kurama walked over to her and sat across from her. "What is wrong Mina?" The female was looking down sadly. She looked up and her eyes watered. "He…It was him again, wasn't it?" He asked quietly. She nodded her head silently. He stood up and walked around the table to sit next to her. She launched herself at him and cried into his shoulder. He sighed sadly and rubbed her back.

"You..ko…" Kurama looked up at the doorway to see a snake demon staring in.

"Imoy…"

"The…director…" He started but he trailed off. He walked into the room and sat behind the two and wrapped his arms around them.

"What about the director, Imoy?" Kurama asked with a frown.

"He wishes to see you…" Imoy mumbled. "I think you have….a new…client…" Kurama's ears drooped slightly.

"I…see…Can you please take care of her while I'm gone," Kurama pried the sobbing neko off him. Imoy nodded as Mina launched herself at him. Kurama stood and walked slowly out of the room. He stopped at the doorway. "Death doesn't seem all too bad right about now," he whispered. Mina went silent and Imoy stared down sadly.

"Yeah…" Imoy replied. Kurama sighed and left the room. A lot had changed in the last 10 years. The village he had been in since his clan was killed never really liked him much. They ended up…selling him. Afterwards he found out that his brother wasn't really dead to begin with and was actually a renowned thief better called _"The King of Thieves"_ and his mate was right along with him. Why did his mate even leave him in the village? He should have left with the older demon. He sighed again.

"What ifs won't save me now…"

* * *

><p><strong>10 more years later…<strong>

"Yo, fox boy!" A head of red hair popped up. A frown graced elegant features and green eyes stared confusedly at the window to his bedroom. The owner of said features stood and opened the window to his bedroom and looked down to see a head of brown hair and another of orange.

"Really? Could you not have just used the door?" The redhead asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is your mom there?"

"No….Just come up here…" The redhead sighed as the two shrugged and walked around the house. He closed the window and a few minutes later he heard a knock at his bedroom door. It opened to reveal the two from outside the window. The redhead crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Now was that so hard to do?"

"Ahh, whatever!" The brown haired boy said. He walked over to the redhead's bed and plopped down. The redhead watched his brown haired friend.

"Yusuke…" The redhead sighed. The brown haired boy opened one eye and regarded him.

"You tell him, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said. Kuwabara glared at Yusuke before turning his attention to the redhead.

"We have a new mission from Koenma," Kuwabara said. The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"That is all?" The redhead asked. Yusuke sat up and frowned.

"He said to come ask you if we had any questions and to see if you wanted to take this mission or not," Yusuke explained.

"So….you had questions?"

"Naw," Yusuke said with a grin. "We just wanted you to come with us!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cos our mission is getting information from these demons and we all know you're the only one that knows how to talk people into telling us stuff! Hiei is coming too!"

"So what if Hiei's going," The redhead replied blankly. "Do you think bringing him up will make me go?"

"No! Nothing like that it-"

"I'm beginning to think Koenma didn't send you here…." The redhead glared at Yusuke.

"Look, Aluni-"

"Shuichi, honey!" The redhead – Aluni – 's gaze snapped to the door.

"You're here early," Aluni called.

"I know! I just couldn't wait to give you this! Please come down and help me," Aluni glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Sure!" Aluni stood. "You best leave before I come back," With that, the redhead left the room. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other.

"Way to go Urameshi…" Kuwabara grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Youko," Kurama was kneeling on the floor with his head down. His gaze slowly came up to look at the demon that had called his name.<p>

"Yes, sir?" Kurama asked. The demon in front of him grinned slightly.

"I'm sure Imoy has informed you that you'll be getting a new client, correct?"

"Yes sir," Kurama lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Well, he paid a lot of money! He's waiting for you in the emporer suit." The demon said and nodded at the door. "Hurry up and earn your keep,"

"Yes sir," Kurama stood and bowed to the demon before leaving the room. He made his way to the suit and opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door behind him and bowed. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, sir,"

"Kurama…." Kurama's gaze snapped up to the familiar voice. It was Dusk. "It's been so-"

"You," Kurama snarled and narrowed his eyes. "This is all your fault!"

"Kurama-" Dusk stood quickly and made his way to the seething fox demon.

"Don't touch me!" Kurama snapped and pushed Dusk away. The fox demon fell backwards and blinked up at Kurama.

"You've gotten rather strong,"

"How else am I supposed to survive in a hellhole like this!" Kurama growled angrily. "This is all YOUR fault!"

"Kurama, I didn't mean-"

"If you would have kept your big fucking mouth shut, none of this would have happened to me!"

"I said I was sorry! It's just that I was so angry when you wouldn't mate me-"

"You son of a bitch!" Kurama growled and jumped on Dusk and wrapped his hands around the fox demon's throat. "You did this because I wouldn't mate you!" He yelled. "You purposely gave them the opportunity to sell me because you were ANGRY!" Dusk pried Kurama's hands away from his throat.

"You didn't even tell me wh-"

"You never gave me a chance!" Kurama screamed. "You just stormed away like the immature brat you are!"

"Well tell me now then!" Dusk growled as he pushed up and held Kurama's hands in one strong grip. "Tell me why you wouldn't mate me!"

"Because I was already mated to someone!" Kurama snarled. Dusk's eyes widened.

"Kurama…."

"Get out…" Kurama whispered. "I don't want to see your face ever again,"

"Kurama-!"

"I said get out!" Kurama snarled. "I don't care if I'm punished but I refuse to lay with the asshole that put me in here!"

"K-Kurama…" Dusk whispered as he stared at the trembling silver fox. He let go of Kurama's hands and leaned forward. He tilted the fox's head up slightly by the chin and pressed his lips to his. He wasn't surprised when the fox pulled away from it and slapped him.

"W-What is your problem!" Kurama cried. Dusk turned his gaze back to Kurama before kissing him again but this time harder. Kurama struggled with the larger fox but ended up on his back. "G-get off!"

"I paid a lot of money for you," Dusk said blankly. Kurama's eyes widened as he stared up at the fox demon.

"D-Dusk…don't do this please…" Dusk shrugged before trapping Kurama's hands above his head in one hand and using the other to lift his head up. "S-St-" Dusk pressed his lips to the smaller fox's lip.

* * *

><p>Aluni sighed as he followed Yusuke and Kuwabara into Koenma's office. "What was the assignment again, pacifier breathe?"<p>

"Ah…Yusuke…" Koenma looked up from the papers on his desk. He glared a moment later. "I told you it was find this demon brothel that has been kidnapping humans from the human world," Koenma nodded knowingly. "I want you to investigate this and stop the person behind all this. I'm pretty sure it'll be hard…exclusive demons probably have access to the human 'merchandise',"

"Hn…" Everyone turned to look at the demon standing in the corner.

"Ah, Hiei, so nice of you to join us," Koenma said with a grin. Hiei's gaze settled on Aluni who crossed his arms and avoided looking at him. Hiei glared at Kuwabara and Yusuke who sighed.

"Well, off you go!" Koenma said with a shoo'ing motion.

* * *

><p>Standing in the fields of Makai, Yusuke let out a long sigh. "How the hell are we going to get there….do we even know where it is? What about the demon whores? Do we set them free too?"<p>

"Hn…" Hiei grunted. Aluni shook his head.

"Most likely yes…Most demon brothels consist of kidnapped demons that have been there since they were very young," Aluni said. Yusuke frowned as he continued to lead the group. He stopped and looked at Aluni. Aluni pointed ahead.

"I can see the building from right here," Aluni said. "Even though it is slightly blocked from view by trees…" Yusuke nodded. Yusuke stopped and frowned. "Ah….Maybe we should stop and actually come up with a plan before trying to enter…"

"The fox has a point. If we just show up and wing it, we'll probably kill the mission," Hiei said with a frown.

"Plus it is getting pretty late…" Kuwabara grumbled. They all looked up to confirm that the sun was slowly setting and the usually purple of the sky was darker than normal.

"Yeah…" Aluni mumbled. "We'll get a little rest here and then head over. I will make us some shelter," Aluni said with a nod. Kuwabara pointed to himself.

"I'll get some firewood!" Kuwabara disappeared through the trees. Yusuke watched as Aluni began to grow plants and had vines twine themselves together to form the foundation of a small hut. Yusuke looked between Aluni and Hiei who was gazing longingly at the redhead fox in human guise.

"I'll go help him," Yusuke mumbled and went the way Kuwabara had disappeared off to. Aluni did not stop what he was doing even after Hiei had whispered his name softly.

"Aluni, why are you angry with me?" Hiei asked with a frown. Aluni turned to glare at him.

"You know the answer to that!" He hissed angrily. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned back to the task at hand. He tensed when he felt Hiei's hand on his shoulder.

"Fox, you know that I care about you…it's just that…-"

"That you don't want to have a relationship with me," Aluni finished for him. "You don't act like you care, considering all you want to do is fuck and run off!" Aluni snapped. He shrugged Hiei's hand off his shoulder.

"Fox…that's not true…" Hiei tried weakly.

"I'm done with this conversation…" Aluni grumbled. Hiei winced at the malice in the usually calm and polite redhead's voice. Hiei stayed silent and turned away from Aluni.

"Okay…if that's what you want…" Hiei whispered.

"Yes," Aluni replied shortly. Hiei flitted off. Aluni let out a shuddering sigh as he fought back tears. "I'm sorry Hiei…" He looked up when Kuwabara and Yusuke returned. He smiled at the two. "Good, firewood. I hope you know how to light it up," Kuwabara looked around with a frown.

"Where is the shrimp?"

"I don't know," Aluni replied with a shrug. Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a look.

"Aluni-" Yusuke stopped when Aluni looked at him with such a heated look – if looks could kill, he'd be _10 _feet under by now.

"Drop it," Aluni said through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p><em>I had to change this around because…well I couldn't come up with what would happen next and the whole mission with the base camp didn't make any sense at all. Sorry it has took this long for me to actually put up this change. Hehe.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pure

Author: MissTuffcy

Story Idea: A friend of mines.

Rating: M

Summary: What started out as an illegal human-trade bust in the makai turns to a mission to save one's kin.

Note: You might want to re-read chapter 2.

Warnings: Yusuke x Kurama; Hiei x Kurama; Karasu x Kurama; Hiei x OC(kinda) that means Yaoi. Violence, Language, Character Death, possibly very hard descriptions of abuse and gore.

Demon of the day: Succubus; a female demon appearing in dreams who takes the form of a human woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse.

Motivational Music: But It's Better If You Do – Panic! At The Disco

0

Pure

3

0

In the end, the group decided that the best course of action was to have Kuwabara and Aluni play as potential human slaves and Yusuke and Hiei as the demon handler. "Are you sure this is going to work? How do we even know these people are really the ones! I mean this is the-"

"Kuwabara, shut up," Yusuke and Aluni said at the same time. Kuwabara groaned. They got to the door and the guard standing there frowned and looked them over.

"You need something?" He asked? Hiei motioned his head towards Kurama and Kuwabara. The guard looked them over and nodded. "Head around the back. I'll tell the director you're there," The guard said. He nodded to the man standing on the other side of him and walked inside the building. Hiei lead the three behind the building and they all looked at Kuwabara.

"You were saying?" Yusuke asked as Hiei and Aluni snickered.

"Shut up…." Kuwabara mumbled. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with! These vines are itchy," Kuwabara was referring to the vine cuffs that Aluni had made just to heighten the appearance of human slave and demon handler.

"That guard was stupid," Yusuke mumbled.

"How so?" Hiei and Aluni asked.

"Look how you're dressed," He said. Aluni frowned and glared at him. "What! No that's not how I meant it!"

"Shut up, Yusuke," Aluni sighed. "Let us just go,"

"Agreed," Kuwabara nodded. Yusuke shrugged and knocked on the door. It opened a moment later and they all stared at the pink haired neko demon standing there staring blankly at them.

"Come in," she mumbled and opened the door all the way.

"Ah!" Their attention was pulled to a muscle bound demon sitting in a chair. He had a fox demon sitting in his lap as he grinned at them. He was petting the fox demon and the fox demon nuzzled against him. Aluni's eyes widened slightly as he took in the silver hair.

"Can it be?" He whispered silently. Hiei looked at Aluni then followed his gaze to the fox demon on the large demon's lap.

"And what lovely humans you've presented m-," He stopped as he stared at Kuwabara with a frown. Yusuke snickered as the demon furrowed his brow. "Well…yes…"

"Hn…." Hiei grunted as he grabbed Aluni's elbow and led him closer. Hiei looked over the demon in front of him. He was obviously not smart enough to look over the people he let in the back. The demon stood and dropped the fox on the floor with a loud thud. The fox yelped and held his wrist to his chest. Aluni's eyes flashed with anger and Hiei stared at him in confusion. The demon walked over and circled around Aluni who kept his angry green gaze on the demon.

"This human seems to have much more fight in him," The demon chuckled. "But sadly, I don't do human whores….too much of a risky business and it doesn't really pull in a profit big enough to go for the risk." So he wasn't as stupid as they once thought.

"Do you know someone who might take them?" Yusuke asked and crossed his arms. The demon walked back to his chair and motioned the fox demon over. The fox demon quickly scrambled to his feet and kneeled down in front of the demon's spread legs. Aluni's eye twitched and he balled his fists. Hiei glanced at him in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," The demon said as he undid his pants. "A close friend of mines runs a chain of human whore houses. His main brothel is stationed on the edge of Gandara's main town," He pulled his erection from his pants and Aluni growled as the demon the fox demon's head his lap. "You'll find him there for sure,"

"Thanks…That's all we needed to know," Yusuke said as he turned towards the door. Aluni broke the vines around his arms and then there was a squish sound as he snarled at the demon in front of him. The fox demon gasped and quickly flung himself back as the head of the demon fell into his lap.

"Wh-What the…." Yusuke blinked at Aluni. "Aluni, what the hell!" Aluni walked over to the fox demon and knelt in front of him. The fox demon stared at him warily.

"What is your name?" He whispered.

"Youko Kurama," The fox demon said lowly. Aluni stood and held his hand out. "You should leave…."

"Why?" Aluni asked as he helped the fox demon up.

"That was the director's brother…" Kurama said as he stared at the dead body. "The director will be angry….you should leave while he's not here,"

"So that wasn't the director?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head. "Where is he?"

"I've said too much already…." Kurama whispered and pulled away from Aluni. "Please leave,"

"Come with me," Aluni said. Kurama frowned.

"I can't," He said as he walked over to the dead body. The neko demon from before walked in and gasped.

"What happened?" She cried and ran over to Kurama. "Are you hurt!"

"No….but…" Kurama stared at the body.

"Oh….He's going to be so angry…." The neko demon whispered. Aluni frowned. He was going to say more but Hiei and Yusuke grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out.

* * *

><p>"Aluni, what the hell was that?" Yusuke whispered harshly as they stood outside of the building.<p>

"Let's move away from this area before you start yelling," Hiei said. Yusuke nodded. They moved back into the forest where they were before and Yusuke glared at Aluni expectantly.

"That was my brother," Aluni said quietly.

"You have a brother?" They all asked with a frown.

"I think I would have preferred him to be dead then to be subjected to such a fate as a brothel…" Aluni whispered.

"That's why you cut that jackass's head off?"

"How would you feel if you saw Keiko in the same position?" Aluni shouted. He looked at Kuwabara and Hiei. "Or Shizuru or Yukina!" They all looked down. "I have to get him out of there!"

"You know that's illegal," Hiei said with a frown.

"I don't care!"

"What do you mean by illegal?"

"That brothel is well-known," Hiei explained. "Therefore all of its whores are owned legally by sale,"

"Someone sold your brother?" Yusuke asked.

"Obviously!" Aluni snapped. Yusuke's eyes widened. Aluni sighed. "I apologize, Yusuke….It's just that it's been so many years since I've last seen him,"

"How do you know that's your brother?" Yusuke asked.

"We were the last of the silver breed," Aluni sat down and sighed. "And…I abandoned him….and….this is what happened…." Kuwabara and Yusuke placed a hand on Aluni's shoulder.

"We'll find a way to get him back….right now we have to finish this mission," Yusuke mumbled. Aluni nodded.

* * *

><p>Mina and Kurama were busy trying to scrub the blood off the floor that they didn't notice the person that stepped into the room. "What the fuck happened in here?" Kurama and Mina froze. They snapped their gaze to the director and their eyes widened. They both stood and bowed their heads.<p>

"T-There were demons that came here to do a human trade an-and they killed him, sir," Kurama stuttered.

"What?" The director shouted. "Why the fuck were they let in?" The director growled.

"Si-sir!" Mina trembled. "I-I let them in bec-"

"Why the fuck did you do something stupid like that?" The director growled as he stalked towards to the two. Their trembling increased as he drew near.

"I-I-I'm so-" Mina was cut off as the demon grabbed her by the neck.

"Let her go!" Kurama yelled as he grabbed the demon's arm. The demon growled at him and smacked him away. The force of the smack sent the demon flying in the wall. He sat there and watched through blurry vision as the demon hissed at Mina and gripped her neck until she stopped struggling. When she went limp, he dropped her to the floor and made his way over to Kurama. He slammed his fist into the wall next to Kurama's head and the fox demon flinched.

"Clean up the blood and get rid of the bodies," He hissed. _Bodies? Plural? _"And you better be done by the time I get back or I'm going to make you wish I had killed you too…" Kurama watched the demon angrily stalk out of the room. Tears came to his eyes as he stared at Mina's lifeless form. He slowly crawled over to her body and cried over her.

* * *

><p>Aluni stared blankly out his window. They had returned from the Makai when they were successful at bringing down the illegal human trade but he was not able to go back to get his brother. He had asked Koenma about it but the godling was only able to provide him with bad news and a somewhat comforting parting. "Aluni," Aluni turned to stare at Hiei who sat on his bed.<p>

"Hiei," Aluni whispered. He made his way over to the bed and sat next to him. "What am I to do?" He whispered. "I cannot just leave him there!"

"Buy him," Hiei said. Aluni snapped his gaze to him.

"What?"

"Buy his freedom…I'm sure your days as a thief has given you some type of fortune," Hiei said with a shrug. "And the only way to get a whore out of a-"

"Don't refer to my brother as a whore!" Aluni snapped. Hiei glared at him.

"What do you want me to call him? He's in a brothel for kami's sake!" Hiei snapped back. Aluni sighed shakily.

"I'm sorry…" Aluni mumbled.

"As I was saying….The only way to get a- to get your brother out legally is to buy his freedom," Hiei said with a shrug.

"What if this director doesn't want to sell…" Aluni asked softly. Hiei smirked.

"I'm sure he'll want to sell," Hiei said as the Jagan eye glowed purple under his headband.

"Oh Hiei…you'd do that for me?" Aluni asked with a smile. Hiei smiled back slightly.

"Of course, fox….I told you I cared about you…." Aluni leaned closer to Hiei and Hiei met him half way in a kiss. Aluni pulled away and smiled at Hiei. "Thank you fire-baby,"

"Anything for you, fox," Hiei mumbled back.

"Can we go now?" Aluni asked. Hiei smirked.

"I'm ready when you are." Aluni smiled.

* * *

><p>Aluni and Hiei found themselves back in the back entrance of the brothel. "Ready?" Hiei asked. Aluni looked at the ground behind them at the bags of gold. He looked back at Hiei.<p>

"I'm nervous….What if he doesn'-"

"I told you have this under control," Hiei said with a grin. He reached and grabbed Aluni's hand and gave it a little squeeze. Aluni nodded. Hiei knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Kurama. Aluni smiled but the fox demon frowned at them

"What do you want?" Kurama asked.

"We wish to speak with the director," Hiei said. Kurama looked them over then slammed the door shut. Aluni and Hiei exchanged looks.

"Not what I was expecting…" Aluni mumbled. The door opened again to reveal a burly demon. He narrowed his eyes at the two.

"I'm listening," He said.

"I was wondering if that fox demon is for sale," Hiei said. The director's frown lifted slightly.

"Youko, you mean?" He asked. Hiei nodded. "I don't know…depends on who is buying and how much their offering. Youko is the last of his species so he won't be cheap.

"100million?" Hiei asked as he kicked one of the sack of gold at the man. The director tilted his head to the side.

"He's brought in more money then that this past few years.

"300million," Hiei kicked the other two sacks to the man. The demon grinned.

"Now you're talking," He snickered. Aluni breathed a sigh a relief when the demon left only to return a moment later with a confused fox demon. "He's all yours under one condition,"

"And that condition is…?"

"I have a policy," The director said. "If you can't fuck him, the deal is off," Hiei and Aluni froze.

"Why would I do that in front of you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" The director said with a grin. "It's a game of some sort. You make him feel pleasure, I'll give you him. If you can't, I keep your money and you be on your way," Hiei growled.

"Fine," He said.

"Follow me," The director said with a grin as he grabbed the three large sacks and kicked Kurama back into the building.

"Keep a tight rein on that anger of yours, Aluni," Hiei mumbled as he looked up at the seething demon.

"I want to kill him,"

"Isn't that my line?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"This is serious, Hiei!" Aluni growled. Hiei took the demons hands into his.

"I know….Aluni…you must remember what I'm doing here….to your brother is ONLY to free him,"

"I know…." Aluni whispered quietly. "Let's….just get this over with…."

* * *

><p><em>God…I totally twisted this story around. I noticed how I did that in the FIRST chapter. Haha but I'll continue this plot and post the other original later on in the year! I messed up one thing and the whole story line changed but I like where this is going. I hope you do too! Hehehehe. Review please!<em>


End file.
